descendantsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Descendants: New Class
is a live-action TV series for the streaming service Disney+. It is a spin-off to the Descendants franchise. Synopsis Season 1 16 years after connecting Auradon with the Isle of the Lost, Queen Mal and King Ben have a son named Max, who has inherited his mother's magic powers. Struggling with his wicked side and the pressure of being a perfect prince, he accidentally unleashes a curse throughout the entire kingdom! Determined to fix his mistake, Max and his best friends go on a journey beyond Auradon to save everyone before it's too late. at the same time the wicked witch Violetta return with a evil plan. Cast Main *''Asher Angel'' as Max, son of Queen Mal and King Ben. *''Emery T. Kelly'' as Evan, son of Evie and Doug. *''Josh Levi'' as Urson, son of Uma and Harry Hook. *''Auli'i Cravalho'' as Cassie, daughter of Carlos De Vil and Jane. *''Erika Tham'' as Jina, daughter of Jay and Gil. *Joshua Rush as Adrian, the son of the witch Violetta. *Luke Mullen as prince William 'boyfriend of Adrian Supporting *''Abigail Cowen nel ruolo di Dizzy Tremaine, figlia di Drizella. *''Sierra McClain'' as '''Celia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier. *''Sofia Wylie'' as Aria, daughter of Audrey and Chad Charming. *''Lana Condor'' as Lola, daughter of Lonnie. *''Jennifer Morrison'' as Queen Mal, mother of Max. *''Chris Hemsworth'' as King Ben, father of Max. *Brad Pitt come la voce di Tommy Tobias *Kim Basinger come la voce di Stephanie , la moglie di Tommy Tobias Guest Stars *''Dove Cameron'' nei panni del giovane Mal, figlia di Malefica e Ade; madre di max. *''Kristin Chenoweth'' as Maleficent, mother of Mal and maternal grandmother of Max. *''Cheyenne Jackson'' as Hades, father of Mal and maternal grandfather of Max. *''Mitchell Hope'' as young Ben, son of Belle and Beast; father of Max. *''Keegan Connor Tracy'' as Belle, mother of Ben and paternal grandmother of Max. *''Dan Payne'' as Beast, father of Ben and paternal grandfather of Max. *Susanne Blakeslee come strega Violetta , la madre di Adrian Episodes Season 1 #''The Curse'' #''Into the Unknown'' #''Welcome to Motunui'' #''Breaking Traditions'' #''Legend of Kumandra'' #''Rotten to the Core'' #the curse of the witch #the power of love #one puppet in a trouble #the wicked spell #a young wizard #black and white style #the nightmare #evil powers and forces of the good #my sweet prince #the wedding of Adrian #defeat the witch #the spell is broken #happily ever after Songs Season 1 *'Buono è il nuovo Bad' di China Anne McClain (In apertura). *'Dragon Heart' by Asher Angel. *'Night Falls' by Asher Angel, Emery T. Kelly, Josh Levi, Auli'i Cravalho and Erika Tham. *'Space Between' by Asher Angel and Emery T. Kelly. *'Listen to Your Heart' by Josh Levi, Auli'i Cravalho and Erika Tham. *'If Only' by Asher Angel and Dove Cameron. *'Rotten to the Core' by Asher Angel, Emery T. Kelly, Josh Levi, Auli'i Cravalho and Erika Tham. *'ways to be wicked '''by Brad Pitt *'wicked is my game by Susanne Blakeslee **'a life of a doll '''by Kim Bsinger **'the night is young 'by Joshua Rush and Luke Mullen **'bella notte '''di Brad Pitt e Kim Basinger **H '''alleluja di Josuha Rush Tr''' ''' IVIA *Unlike the other entries of the Descendants franchise, the show is a bit more mature. Adrian and William get married in the 16 episode Category:Series Category:Descendants: New Class